A Fine Bloody Mess
by wherethelostgetloud
Summary: What if Cole and Phoebe's child had been born and wasn't really spawn of the source This is an AU where their child Prue Johnna wants break free and live her life She sets up her business in Bon Temps and get sucked into the world of Vampires CH/TB X-over -BEING RE-WRITTEN!-
1. Chapter 1

I trudged down the lonely country road on my own. My car was at least a few miles back and I still hadn't reached a gas station or a phone. 'Stupid countryside with no signal' I thought as I kicked a rock as hard as I could out of my path. I mumbled curses under my breath as I gazed at the new scuff on my boot. I looked down at my watch, it had been about a half hour since the last car went by, no point in hitch-hiking if there are no cars.

I was so tempted just transport myself back to civilization but that would be personal gain and for all I knew I would end up in India or England, and I was too scared to try and shimmer again. I wanted to this on my own, the mortal way, plus the last time I tried that I ended up in the middle of the underworld in the middle of a Thorn demon nest. I was sore for three weeks after that encounter and needed my aunts to get me out of it. But that's what happens when you have no one to teach you that stuff, I'm not even sure if I can throw energy balls. There aren't many demons out there willing to teach the twice-blessed child of a charmed one. That was always a fun fact demons liked to remind themselves of when they attacked me. That's why my aunts and mother were and still are so protective of me. When I was a kid it was so easy to use magic, I shimmered in out of places all the time, I could use projection easily and make anything I wanted real, not to mention my telekinesis was nearly like having a extra limb,but these days it's a lot harder. My powers are tied to my emotions, my uncle Leo says that because I feel repressed and have been repressing my demon side for so long, my powers in general are repressed. It's not easy growing up different from everyone else your own age but add in all that protectiveness and rules and it was no wonder I was in the middle of nowhere. I was twenty-two now I didn't need to be babysat every minute. Back at my apartment in San Francisco, it was in the same building as my parents and I was constantly visited by everyone and I mostly ended spending all my time in my parents place, I needed my own space, I needed to live my own away from my family, we are really close but sometimes it's suffocating. I had been planning this for months, my departure. I needed to get out of the city for a while, needed to get out of my family's shadow and live my life. They're only an orb or shimmer away if I really need them but I'm hoping that won't happen.

I was really thankful my aunt Paige hadn't orbed in yet. Paige was cool like that, she was the youngest of my mother's sisters and I got on better with her than any of my cousins. They had it good, they were either half-witch half-mortal/ whitelighter/ cupid, that's nothing compared to being half-witch half-demon. Spawn of the devil is phrase I've heard one too many times. It was believed by all that my father was actually the source, but dates got confused as they do in pregnancies and I wasn't the spawn of the source. The Seer that foretold all this was wrong, she tried to use me for her own gain before I was even born but it turned out I was half-demon, not half-source of all evil in the world. Being half evil anyway didn't scare me that much, my mother and my cousin Wyatt can go evil just as easily as I could, because they were both born in the manor which was built over some spiritual nexis, or something.

Unlike my aunt Paige my aunt Piper played the part of second mother, if it wasn't my own mother bossing me around it was Piper. But it's not really her fault she had been given that role of oldest sister when their older sister died. My aunt Prue, she was murdered not long before I was born.

Apparently my own mother had been a loose cannon at my age, according to Piper anyway, and that that trait was genetic in Halliwells, that and stubbornness. But I really can't see my mother doing anything other than writing her column and worrying about me and my sisters.

I never knew my real father, no one will ever talk about him around me. I'm also afraid to ask about him, my mother goes all weird and she just ends upset or angry every time he's mentioned. I know his name though, Cole Turner, and that he's was a demon of course but he was half-human aswell and at some point the source of all evil. Also I read up on him in the book of shadows, his name was Belthazor, he was very powerful upper level demon and but my mother tore out the pages and hid them on me. There is conjuring spell for him and I guess she was terrified I would actually use it.

I did some internet research on him too. He was a highly regarded D.A in San Francisco, and then he just disappeared. My mother was a suspect of his disappearance but the investigation never went further, the police figured dead-beat Dad and that was it. But my mother is a Charmed one and my father was a demon, it's just inevitable that one of them wouldn't have survived the relationship. But I'm not one hundred per cent sure if he really is dead. My step father Cup is the only father I've ever known, he's great, I love him, I really do but we just don't have that connection he has with my sisters Penelope and Payten. I'm putting that down to my demon half too.

I sauntered down the road when I suddenly tripped and I let a huge groan out when I saw blue lights come from above me. Who was it now. When I looked up I saw old man with a look on his face that could kill. He stared down at me bemused by the situation. Of all the Elders to 'pop in' for a visit it had to be him.

"What do you want Odin?" I asked him as I stood up brushing the dust off of me.

"I want to know what you think you are doing?" He asked in his pompous 'I know what's good for you and you're stupid' tone.

"Taking a midnight stroll" I smiled walking around him.

"How stupid are you! " He hissed, I turned around and looked at him. I really hated Odin out of all the Elders up there he had the biggest stick up his ass.

"Leave me alone, I'm not stupid,I'm living my life!" I squealed.

"Well, why you were living you're life did you ever stop to think about how much danger you're putting yourself into, not only are you open to demon attacks but there are vampires everywhere?" And there it was his famous arrogance shining through.

"Actually I did and I figured, screw it, I'm not spending my life being constantly watched by everyone waiting for me to finally loose it. I'm not evil, I'm not killing any innocents, I'm not re-organising the underworld, the cleaners can sort out the vampire mess if needed and there are more in the city than out here anyway so it's all good, you can go back up there and leave me the hell alone." That threw him. He stared at me for a moment and then orbed out with out a word looking like he couldn't wait for the day when he tells my parents told you so.

No one really knew what to do with me after I was born. My mother loved me unconditionally and she was determined to make sure that nurture would win over nature, and it did. My father was half-demon so I'm more witch than demon, I suppose. The elders thought I was an abomination, they couldn't get over that the prophesied twice-blessed child of the Charmed ones of the Warren line was half-demon. They failed to see what me and my family saw. There always had to be balance between good and evil, if I had been born completely good or evil then it would have thrown off the balance. It was my free will that let me choose to be good and even the 'Grand Design' can't interfere with free will.

For about another two hours I kept on walking until I finally reached a small shopping area. The only place open was vampire bar named Fangtasia. I held back a fit of giggles at such a name and put on a poker face. Beggars can't be choosers.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This just incase you are confused, I know this is a little far fetched but whatever it's my ff, this is my first ff by the way so be gentle with the burning. I do appreciate constructive criticism though. I own absolutely nothing in this fan-fiction even P.J.

I walked through the car-park of Fangtasia with my head held high. I wasn't freaked out vampires. Unlike majority of the world's population. I understood how it felt to be hated for being different. For being branded with the evil label.

I wasn't really dressed for a night out, dark blue jeans, leather jacket and a white floral lace up back top didn't really scream party time, but the dark clothes would make it easier not to stand out. My sandy brown hair was wavy and my make up was done so I looked decent enough.

When I got to the doorway, I ruffled through my wallet for my ID. The hostess stood there impatiently dressed in a tight leather black corset, black leather skirt and black thigh length boots. She looked terrifying, her eyes looked over me curiously as she looked from my ID to my face.

"Welcome to Fangtasia Ms. Halliwell." She hissed through a menacing smile and stood aside to let me by. Cup didn't really have a last name and Halliwell was a feared name in the underworld, the last name of Turner never came into the equation.

"Thank you but I'm just looking for a phone. My car broke down." I replied as calmly as I could.

"There's one at the bar. If you ask nice enough you might even get a drink on the house." She said dryly pursing her lips. She didn't have the average redneck, humble pie accent everyone seemed to have, there was a slight twang but it was hidden well by the severity of her voice.

"Thanks." I replied anxiously.

I made my way through the dance floor faster than I thought I would. There were exotic dancers, vampire and human humping poles and almost every one was dressed in leather or black. It was a sea of different energies and emotions, my empathic abilities still worked fine in crowded places, which always ended up giving me a headache, even though it was all very intoxicating I had to admit it all looked really cheesy. I was expecting something a little more seductive than tacky. It was hard not to just stand there giggling at it all.

When I got to the bar I put on my best sweetheart act and was able to get access to the phone. Unfortunately the stupid redneck wouldn't tow it until morning because he was lazy. I hung up the phone angrily and decided to sit down at the bar and order a drink.

"Someone looks like they've seen better nights." I looked up to see the bar tender standing across from me drying some glasses. He was tall and pale with dark hair, he had a kind smile. Your typical bartender basically.

"You can say that again." I returned taking a sip of my drink, he didn't have the same aura the other vampires had, he was just a bar man in my eyes.

"So where you from?" He asked, I wasn't sure if he was making small talk or he was sussing out the 'newb'.

"San Francisco." I answered taking another swig of my drink.

"Whoa, what's a little city chick doin' all the way out in the middle of Louisiana?"

"Needed a change of scenery." I replied.

"I see, the city can be quite desolate place, people move so fast around there they never stop to live."

"That's for sure." I answered. I didn't feel like pointing out the irony of that statement coming from him. Instead I stared down at my glass wondering what life was going to be like out here, would people actually be interested in buying herbal remedies. That's what I'm selling, herbal medicine. It was just a cover really for an occult shop, I had advertisements all over wicca forums and I already had a lot of orders coming in so I'll just be shipping out orders for most of the time. It was getting very popular and I make a comfortable income from it. It wasn't easy moving my shop across America, but it was done now, I was actually quite excited to have it all set up tomorrow.

After about three drinks, I decided it was time to head off. As I set the money down the bar tender looked at me confused.

"I'd better head off, I have a lot to do tomorrow." I said about to turn around.

"You can't leave yet." He replied looking worried "Eric has been scanning you all night, you can't leave with out going up there."

"Who's Eric?" I asked bemused. The bartender nodded his head for me to turn around. I didn't want to look around so I turned my head slightly and saw who he meant. It was another vampire, he was sitting on a throne thing above the crowd. I couldn't believe I didn't notice him when I came in first. He was pale like all vampires, he had chin length blond hair and man was he gorgeous! He had broad shoulders under his black suit and it was easy to tell he was tall when he stood up. He looked around the room with either a bored look or an angry look. It was hard to tell.

His eyes then locked on to mine. They were so blue I could see them from across the room. Suddenly very uncomfortable I shot my gaze back to the bartender. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head confusingly.

"That's Eric Northman, he owns the this place, oldest thing in here." The bartender informed me.

"I see..." I trailed off comprehending the situation for a minute before shaking my worries off. "Pfft!, I don't care, thanks for the drinks."

I was half way through when the hostess from hell appeared in front of me.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked through a fake smile.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." I yawned in response. Trying to step around her. But she had none of that and grabbed my forearm in an unbreakable grip. I glared into her eyes and she returned the glare.

"I don't think that is wise." I said calmly through my teeth.

"Now, are you stupid or have you had to much to drink?" That was the second time tonight someone assumed I was stupid. This vampire chick was pissing me off, she gave me a sarcastic look like Odin had earlier and all I wanted to do was to wipe it off her face. My anger was getting to me now, I was not going to be told I was wrong, I could take care of myself.

I felt my eyes squint and the hostess was on the floor a few feet away. I took that opportunity and made a run for it. I was so close to freedom when the blond throne dude was in front of me. I stopped in my tracks frozen in his furious glare. I thought he was going to kill me right on the spot but instead he grabbed my shoulder turned me around and pushed me along to the back of the club. I wanted so badly to try and shimmer out but I wasn't focused enough and I would risk exposure if I just shimmered out in the middle of a dance floor. What had I gotten myself into, I really hoped I wasn't panicked enough that Paige would sense it, I had to keep calm. 'I could handle a few vampires, it wouldn't be that hard' I thought to myself but deep down I new the truth. I couldn't vanquish them, it would just cause some big investigation. The day vampires exposed themselves was the day demon hunting got that little bit harder. Vampires were banished from the underworld so long ago they weren't even on the same level as demons, they were a whole different kettle of fish.

I needed to think of the best way to calm down and get myself out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay so chapter 3, I was going to post it sooner but I have been really busy, gay pride parade, portfolio, all nighters and girl days (aka watching movies containing manly men nights; yay manly men 8D). I know this one is short but I like to keep them short and sweet, to the point and to split different scenes up just so things don't get confusing and it's easier to follow, remeber, first FF.

I hope to have to two more chapters up before I start my portfolio class but I will see how things work out, I am quite busy. Also thank you to Angelus-sama and tltharp11 for your reviews, I greatly appreciate them thank you and yes there shall be a good bit of Eric in this FF ;] and to Angelus-sama thank you for the advice I shall get around to do it soon.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. xox

I sat there in the office, trying to calm myself down and it wasn't working. This was one of those situations where I wish throwing energy balls wasn't so owner sat across the desk in a leather chair, calmly looking into the distance thinking. I was surprised how normal his office looked, I was expecting something a lot darker, full of coffins, chains and half-dressed women bleeding out lying across side chairs.

"Who are you?" He asked tentatively. But before I answered the question his assistant bitch answered.

He kept his eyes on me. They were so piercing and I was just so happy glamouring didn't usually work on witches .

"Where are you from?"

"Around." I replied.

"Why were you here?"

"My car broke down."

"What are you?" That one had me caught out.

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"I saw what you did out there, so don't lie, what are you." He argued, his jaw set as if it were stone. This guy really had some anger issues.

"Human." I snapped, it was a quarter true anyway. He stared at me for a moment and informed me I was no human and if I kept lying he would end me there and all I could think was aren't you just a bloody ray of sunshine.

"I am human. All I did was defend myself, she started it." Now I was lying.

"And you finished it." He stated.

"I was defending myself!" I argued.

"And how exactly did you do that?" He countered. I was beaten, I really didn't want to tell him. I looked down at my hands and sat in silence. I was supposed to be able to keep a low profile. I was way too stressed out to try and shimmer.

"Where did you say your car was?" He asked in a quieter tone, it wasn't friendly, just calmer.

"I didn't but it's about two and half hours down the road," I answered so thankful for a change of subject.

"You walked for two and half hours, in the dark, alone?" He questioned, I looked up to see his face still composed and emotionless, but his eyes, they screamed curiosity.

"I can take care of myself." I assured him almost threateningly. He ignored me.

"How were you going to get home then?"

"Walk, I guess."

"Why would you not get a taxi?" He questioned lightly.

"I don't care for taxis to be honest." I replied, taking my eyes off of him and looking to the ground beside me. I didn't like being driven around by a stranger, it made me nervous, I prefer to be the one driving. We sat in silence for a moment until my frustration got the better of me.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you let me leave." I proposed leaning back into my chair grinning.

"Deal. Now what are you?" He got straight to the point.

"Nah huh, I'll tell you everything when I'm outside." I new I was pushing my luck but I didn't really care at this point. I just wanted out.

"Fine." He said and before I could blink again he was at the door of the office with it open. He gestured for me to leave the room. 'Success!' was all that went through my mind, that and, FREEDOM!

I walked as confidently as I could through the bar, Eric followed behind me. Before I knew it we were outside, I didn't dare run, that would have been silly so I just kept walking. When we were comfortably far enough away from the club I stopped and spun around on my heal.

"Now, who are you, why are you here and what are you. ?" He folded his arms expectantly.

"You have to promise me you're not going to harm me, follow me or track me down." I needed to distract him to let myself calm down and concentrate.

"That was not part of the agreement." He asserted.

"Well you can promise me or you can kill me now and then never find out... Your choice." I chimed folding my arms mirroring him.

"Are you really willing to die." He answered stepping closer to me. A little to close for comfort. He was trying to intimidate me but I wasn't going to let him succeed. I squared up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I think I would rather be dead than be plagued by vampires, I get enough from demons I don't need vampires driving me nuts." I noted.

"Fine." He didn't move and neither did I, I didn't let our eye contact break either, it was lucky his eyes were so blue, it would be hard to look away anyway.

"Okay, I'm only saying this once so you better get it all. My name is Prue Johnna Halliwell, I'm from San Francisco, I'm here because my car broke down and I needed a phone, I am the twice blessed child of the Charmed Ones, I'm half witch, quarter demon. You don't want to mess with me and I suggest you never bother me again if you like... existing."

"Charmed Ones?" He questioned looking a little confused.

"I'm not an encyclopedia, do your own research." He looked at me furiously and it was kind of amusing and my smile grew bigger as I began shimmering. He jumped slightly and tried to grabbed me but it was to late I was barely even there anymore and home was growing closer and closer. Before I was really gone I blew him kiss and then my surrounds were completely changed. Eric wasn't standing in front of me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this is chapter 4 I hope you like it, I am so tired so please excuse any spelling mistakes, I was reading over the last chapters yesterday and my spelling and grammar is atrocious, so now I'm obsessed with making sure everything is right. I hope to have one more chapter up by next Monday and after that I'm not to sure how long it will be until the next chapter. My portfolio class for college starts and its going to take up majority of my time. Thank you for the reviews and favouriting and I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying this FF. I'm sorry if this chapter bores you but I have to continue the story, it can't always be all Eric all the time. But one can try *sigh* so don't worry this is only the beginning and things will start flowing into the True Blood side of things. I am trying to go with the TV show and this FF is roughly around the end of the first season and the beginning of season two. Also did anyone watch the Season 4 premiere? WASN'T AMAZING XD xD xD xD! Please let me know your opinions of the new season too I would love to hear them. Don't forget to review the chapter too. lol See you guys soon. xoxox Ninnny.

Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me, for a moment I was terrified I had shimmered into the underworld again but I could see that I was in the middle of a wooded area. I didn't really care, I was way to psyched that I had actually shimmered when I needed to. I let out a huge high pitched squeal and punched the air a few times in victory. I was so glad no one was around to see me make an idiot of myself. When I was happy with my victory dance I looked around more. I didn't really know where I was, I had thought of my new home but clearly that wasn't where I was. I didn't have a clue where I was actually. I stood there for a moment thinking. I could cast a spell or walk around aimlessly getting more lost... Casting a spell it was.

"Guiding spirits I ask your charity

lend me your focus and clarity,

Lead me to the place I cannot find

restore that and my peace of mind"

I switched the word 'one' with 'place'. This was a spell I had a lot of experience with, the amount of things I loose on a weekly basis was ridicules. This wasn't the first time I used it to find my way. As I expected a small ball of white light appeared. It danced in the air for a minute, signaling me to follow it. After about ten minutes of following it the ball of light evaporated and I stepped out of the woods into a clearing. And there it was my new home. I was even more excited that I had shimmered so close to where I wanted to go. I was proving myself right, the distance from my family was helping. My house was small and cottage looking. The timber was painted white and the windows were surrounded by dark wood and empty flower beds. I would soon have them full of herbs and spices. I was also tempted to repaint it but we would see how that goes, the white may grow on me, either way I was getting my garden started as soon as possible. The grass around needed to be cut badly and the weeds and moss from the pathway needed to be cleared up too.

Over the last two months I've had my cousins Wyatt and Chris help me move my stuff. It mostly involved some road trips and a lot of orbing. They didn't do it for free though, while they were moving my stuff I had to take over the their demon duties. It was not fun but it was a fair enough deal.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and opened up the house. All the lights were off as expected and in the darkness of my house I could see my boxes piled around the place. After I set up shop tomorrow unpacking was the next thing on my list of stuff to do. I was so tired I hadn't got a clue how I was going to be up early in the morning. Damn vampires delaying me I thought as I stumbled up the stairs that needed to be painted a different colour. The master bedroom was like the rest of the house, full of boxes, the walls were baby blue and the floor was light stained wood. I fumbled through the nearest box, grabbed an old giant t-shirt and collapsed on the bare mattress, my bedsheets and duvet were still in my car but I was unconscious in seconds...

"Rise and shine P.J!" cried a voice way to high pitched and then there was an earthquake, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Payten get out of my room you little... Payten?... Payten what are you doing here?" I said jumping up seeing my way to happy little sister sitting meditation style on my bed beaming. Emotionally not magically. My eyes were sore from the amount of light that flooded the room, my curtains were also still in my car too.

"I decided to visit." She grinned.

"I've been gone three days." I replied getting off my bed and looking for some clothes in the sea of boxes in my room.

"Well I missed you, my big sister not being down the hall anymore." She pouted.

"Okay, now the real reason please." I asked lifting an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Fine," she answered sprawling out on my mattress as I got dressed. Her masses of dark brown curls carpeted my bed, Payten and I looked quite similar, we both looked like our mother while Penny looked more like dad. The main difference between Payten and I was where she had dark long curly hair and brown eyes, I had light brown hair that went to my shoulders and blue eyes. She was the youngest out of all the kids in the family, she was only fourteen but she was as sly and a twenty-five year old.

"I was bored... and I also had a premonition of you sitting in the middle of your shop looking very... ehhmm... not happy."

"So you're here because?..."

"I'm here to help" she smiled. "When you weren't at your shop I decided to come here and wake you up."

"I see.." I contemplated for a moment. She hated being the baby of the family, if anyone else in the family knew how I felt, Payten did. "Alright you can help me set up shop today, do mom and dad know your here?" I asked, my role of responsible big sister kicking in as usual. She shook her head and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you decided that would be my job." She gave me an innocent smile. "What happened now?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Finally the smile was off her face and I felt bad for asking, that's the thing with Payten, I don't know if it's cause she's half cupid or cause she's the youngest but you just feel bad for taking that smile away from her.

"Okay you go find something to eat for breakfast and I'll call mom." And just like that her smile returned and she beamed out, I had to grocery shopping too, add that to the list. While I had some alone time I ran to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and let my bags fall down messily around my face. After I made myself decent I pulled on a red checkered shirt over my black tank top and black shorts. Downstairs I plugged in the hands free set and dialed my mother's office. Nine out of ten times she answered. Her office was the only place to reach her during the early hours of the day. It rang twice and her secretary answered.

"Hello Phoebe Halliwell's office."

"Hi Sophie, it's P.J, is my mom around?" I asked, Sophie had been my mother assistant for years, she knew the drill.

"She sure is P.J I'll put you through now." I waited a few moments and my mother picked up.

"Hi there Ladybug." That would be my mothers pet name for me...

"Hi mom, how are things?"

"There good sweetie, how is Louisiana?"

"Hot, tell me are you missing any other daughters besides me by any chance?"

"No, Penny is at her new part-time job and Payten is at your Aunt Pipers."

"You really sure Payten is there?" I asked, I was just messing with her now.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, she must have beamed out when they weren't looking." She caught on fast.

"It's fine, she's wants to help me set up my shop today so I'll send her home as soon as we're done."

"You sure that's okay Ladybug?" She asked.

"Yeah I could use with the extra hand anyway. Ehhm call it sister's intuition but did something happen?" I asked, best to know what I was up against.

"Nothing gets passed you hun, there was an attack when Payten was home alone the other day and they were after Payten, it's over now but she got a huge fright."

"Ahh I see, that explains it." She was telling the truth about missing her big sister not being around, I hoped those demons rot in the wasteland, how dare they go after the youngest. That was just low. But honestly what did I really expect from demons.

"Okay well since I have the help I'm taking full advantage of it so I'll send her home when we're finished, I'll even feed the thing too."

"Thanks Ladybug, I hope she doesn't get in the way."

"If she does I'll send her on wild goose chases." We both laughed, because it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"I'll see you soon mom okay."

"Wait honey I wanted to ask," And then I hung up, better to end the conversation there before she started asking questions and favors. I put the phone back on the receiver, grabbed my hand bag and left the house, I had to walk to my shop which pissed me off big time. Thankfully I only lived about a ten minute drive from the shop and it was a glorious day out. It was still early so the day wasn't too warm and a cool breeze was beginning to rise. The leaves in the trees danced to it and the sound of birds and bees was a constant background noise as I walked along the country lanes. It really felt good to be out of the city, no angry pedestrians, noise pollution or smog.

As I walked I started thinking about the events of the last night. I knew making the vampire promise not to come find me was silly, I should have bargained more. I wasn't stupid, I knew I had interested him, vampires had a tendency to obsess over the abnormal. When you live as long as they do things start to get boring and predictable. I also knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of that stallion of a man. I couldn't lie to myself and deny that he was one fine specimen of raw manliness but I had to remind myself, he was dead. Ever since vampires came out of the coffin things just got a lot more confusing. Sure demons have placed themselves in the human world before, my biological father was an excellent example of that. But this was different vampires weren't exactly demons nor were they human. The underworld didn't care that the vampires had exposed themselves but the Elders are still panicked by it two years later. Vampires are easy enough to vanquish, depending on their age but ever since they got their own rights it's just made things more difficult. Not to mention I don't think anyone realized how many there actually was. Even though bumping into him again would please my eyes very much I really hoped it wouldn't be for a very long time. Like maybe never.

Eventually I made it into the centre of the town and arrived at my shop. It wasn't anything special. The building was quite old and it was quite the bargain to rent. The windows were covered over with newspaper and I planned on leaving that up until I finished setting it up.

When I got inside I went straight to the back of the shop to find Payten sitting at a cardboard box scrying. She looked like she was concentrating very hard but the little crystal didn't make any sign of stopping.

"If you pull the string that fast it's never going to work." I said putting my bag on the small counter in the tiny kitchen area and pulled a donut out of the white paper bag Payten left on the counter. The main office of the shop was quite small, there was a sink and counter, a small couch and a desk and stool. On the other side of the shop was another back room where I would be keeping the more occult side of the shop. Payten didn't reply or take my advice. I also took a sip of the coffee she left by the donuts aswell.

"What are you scrying for?" I questioned leaning against the counter.

"Evil." She answered simply.

"Why?" She didn't answer.

I sighed and sat down beside her. "Let me try" I said taking the crystal from her hand. I slowly spun the crystal around the map of Louisiana and thought now was the best time to bring up the attack.

"You know, mom told me what happened." I stated looking at her from the corner of my eye but she just kept staring at the crystal.

"I can't remember the first time I was attacked I was too young but I do remember this one time where I was left home alone for the first time when I was about your age."

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I was sitting there watching t.v doing nothing in particular when I was attacked by a Krychek demon."

"What did you do?" She asked worriedly finally taking her eyes off the spiraling crystal.

"I ran like hell until he trapped me in a corner, I was so terrified and I didn't know what to do. I thought that was it, that I was going to die. That day was the first time I ever threw an energy ball. I realized after that I can only create them when I'm terrified. That was also the last time I was ever left by myself until I probably turned nineteen."

"Were you scared afterwards." She wondered.

"Absolutely, I couldn't sleep for two weeks. Your first attack really is the scariest but after a while it just becomes instinct and it gets easier to think fast enough and react properly... Come on we have work to do." And with that I dropped the crystal and grabbed another donut.

"Where did it fall on?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Some place called Fangtasia" Payten replied giggling at the name. My heart jumped when she said it and I went over to see if was actually on the map. The map was a tourist road map I kept at home. Payren must of taken it with her before she left my house. I told Payten that it meant nothing but I knew that now I was going to have to return eventually to check out the place. I silently groaned to myself as I walked into the main floor of the shop.

For rest of the morning Payten and I unpacked the merchandise and organized them on stands and shelves alphabetically. While I cleaned down counter tops and the windows Payten organized the book collection in the back. By the time it turned five o'clock I decided it was time to head to the mechanic's to get my car and Payten was more than happy to beam me there.

The mechanic told me that my car had simply over heated and that there was no internal damage which I was delighted to hear. I paid the bill and Payten and I drove back to the shop to close it up properly for the night. While she folded up the cardboard boxes and took out the trash I called the nearest Pizza place I could find in the phone book and ordered it to the shop.

When I walked out of the office I admired our work for the day and was happy with the result. The window display was eye attracting enough and the floor was finally cleared. The mahogany shelves were dusted and full of merchandise and the glass cash till area was all set up. In the glass case were amulets and other shiny trinkets. The shop had a very cozy feel to it and this was when I knew I was going to like it here in Bontemps.

Payten and I ate our pizza happily on the boxes in the office that still had to be sorted out but I decided they could wait a few days until I got a filing cabinet. We sat there reminiscing and laughing and talking about spells we will have to try out in the future when I heard the bell that hung over the shop door jingle.

Payten looked at me confused. "Bit late to need herbal remedies" I said standing up. "You did remember to put up the closed sign didn't you? I asked her.

"Yeah I definitely did." She assured me. I shrugged and left the office.

When I entered the main floor my jaw dropped as I saw who was standing in the centre of the shop, his arms behind his back and a small sly smile on his face.

"It turns out I had my fingers crossed." He mused giving me a very smug look.

"Oh shit." was all that I could verbalize.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know this was a short chapter but things have been so hectic and blah blah blah. For the next while you can probably expect short and sweet chapters like this one cause I am just so busy I don't want to drag on this FF and have long periods of time where I don't write anything and then know one reads it blah blah blah. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and there is much more to come soon, I hope. R&R 3

"You know it was very easy to track you down, too easy actually." Eric began. "Your family has quite the history, unsolved cases, missing persons, government cover ups." He walked over and leaned on the cabinet. Again he did the eye piercing thing, I wondered how many centuries it took him to master those eyes. Where most people are betrayed by their eyes, he let nothing escape them. Both anger and fear started welling up inside me. I didn't answer him or run away like a coward, instead I started thinking about everything I knew about vampires.

"Get out. Now." Was the first thing I said, trying to revoke whatever invitation he had to enter my shop.

"You don't own this place so I'm not going anywhere for the moment." He knew what I was trying to do.

"This place is full of silver." I said looking at the glass cabinet between us.

"And if you even so much as twitch towards this cabinet I will snap your arm off." His humorous tone gone completely. He meant every word of that threat.

"I told you not to find me, it wasn't out of fear, it was for your own good." I said teeth clenched trying to reason with him.

"Witches, always think they know best." He snorted. I'd had enough of this shit and I just wanted him to leave. I squinted my eyes and Eric flew across the room smashing against the shelves. The whole bookcase came down on him as he fell to the ground. But as quick as he had landed Eric was to his feet and had me propelled up against the wall. His huge hand clenched around my neck making it harder for me to breath. His fangs popped out, and he did not look one bit happy. I used both my hands to try and pry his hand from my neck but he was too strong, as I tried to pull his hand away he lifted me slightly off of my feet and I started choking.

"P.J what is going on out here?" Fuck sake I had forgotten about Payten. "P.J!" She screeched, Eric loosened his grip slightly distracted by my sister.

"Payten, leave, now!" I managed to croak out. She look terrified, she was frozen with fear and didn't move. Eric's grip loosened more, my sister was a sitting duck.

"No! Leave her out of this Eric!" He looked back at me and Payten beamed out. Thank god.

"Out of what?" He asked intrigued by choice of words.

"Just leave my family alone."

"Hit a nerve have I?" All I could think was 'fuck fuck fuck'. He was going to black mail me now by threatening my family and I was going to become a vampire's puppet. The very thoughts of it made my blood boil. I was not going to let that happen. Pure instinct took over and I shimmered out of his grip to across the room. Eric turned around straight away looking for me. I was so angry I was seeing red. And for the first time in about three years I created an energy ball. And it was a big one. I held it out in front of me and Eric stared at it waiting for me to throw it.

"Never threaten my family. People who threaten my family never last long. I'm letting you leave now, so take my advice, walk away." I didn't know why I was letting him live. There was fact that there would be an investigation and my aim was questionable but he didn't know that.

"You think you frighten me?" He didn't step any closer to me but he kept his eyes on the energy ball.

"No I don't but I am very aware of the fact that vampires are quite flammable." A small grin appeared on my face. He continued to stare at me, I think he was trying to figure out if I was bluffing or not.

"This won't be the last time we meet, 'P.J' I'll be seeing you again when you are less agitated." He said as his fangs retracted putting his hands behind his back and he started for the door.

"Get out of my shop right now." I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"You should know, I do not respond well to threats." And then he left. I took a deep breath of relief and I realized that I was still holding the energy ball. I made myself calm down and the energy ball evaporated.

I looked around at my shop that only moments ago was ready to be opened, now half the medicines and ointments were smashed and splattered all over the floor. I had come to Bon Temps to get away from demons not become their neighbour. I fell to the floor, I didn't know where to start. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the shop bell ring, my head shot up to see my sister flinch at my sudden movement.

"You okay?" She gulped stepping closer. She looked petrified.

"Yes honey, I'm fine" I held up my hands to her and she came over and sat beside me, I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged into me.

"Did you vanquish him?" She whispered.

"He's not coming back around here, so don't worry." I didn't say yes and I didn't say no, best to let her think Eric Northman was dead.

"Shame, he wasn't to bad looking for a demon." She didn't know he was a vampire. Teenagers, so naive, she had good taste though, I'll give my sister that.

"Look at this place, all our hard work ruined." I said changing the subject.

"What you mean 'our' work." She retorted giving me a bemused look. We both stood up and looked around.

"Any ideas?" I asked hopeful that Payten was in a more creative mood than me.

"Just one.

Let the object of objection

become but a dream

as I cause the scene

to be unseen."

When she finished the spell the room sort of sparkled and everything was back in it's place. The jars of ointments and medicines were not splattered all over the floor but back on the now fixed shelf where they belonged. I grabbed my little sister and squeezed her tightly.

"You my sister are a genius!"

"What can I say, some of us are just born this amazing." She said smugly.

"Don't push it." I retorted standing up. "You'd better get home, I told mom you would be home after I fed you."

"Alright, see you soon P.J" She said giving me a goodbye hug. Before I could say goodbye she beamed out and I was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there trubies and charmed lovers. Okay as I have said before it can't be all Eric all the time. Also I am so sorry it has taken this long to update but I had to get the Lost Boys chapter 1 out of my head because it was putting me off. Also school has started up and I have a social life and boyfriend and they both take up a lot of my time. But I am sorting out times for when I can write so don't worry I'm officially back but please be patient because essays, projects and portfolios also eat up my time. God why couldn't have discovered FF when I was 15 and had no social life to speak of, because I am dead with a long lasting hangover so please excuse grammar and bad spelling my head is killing me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and may I tell you that the next chapter is really going to start tying into Season 2 of True Blood, aka more Eric ;) R&R

Ninny xox

The next couple of weeks felt quite short. I hadn't integrated into the society of the town as much as I had hoped. Frankly I'd just became sort of a hermit. Everyday I just ran my shop and came home to do more unpacking. Nothing unusual happened until the Monday of the second week.

It was about an hour before I was going to lock up, all my orders were sent out and my inventory was perfect, but it was a slow day and only an elderly lady had come into my shop that morning to ask for directions.

I was just about to pack it when someone finally came in. I was sitting behind the glass counter on my high stool reading a book on Celtic deities that had just come in when the bell over the door jingled. I looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing in front of me. She had dark hair twisted up into a sophisticated tight bun, deep blue eyes and a look on her face that could kill. She seemed totally uninterested by everything in the shop but me. She wore a light grey suit jacket with a black pencil skirt and black heals, she only looked about early thirties. To me she didn't seem like someone who belonged out in the middle of nowhere but I made no comment. To be honest she appeared rather unpleasant.

"Hi there, welcome to the Equinox Box, is there anything in particular that you were looking for?" I greeted. She stood there starring at me for a moment, looking at me from head to toe. I knew in her head she was judging every little thing about, eventually she took her eyes off of me and looked around the store.

"Yes... I need some billing's root, holy thistle and mandrake root." She ordered in a drawled posh accent.

"Coming right up." I tried to be as pleasant as possible but I really didn't like her. She gave me the creeps and I couldn't wait for her to leave. I went into the back to get the mandrake root and the others were on the shelf. I handed her her paper bags and totalled her price on cash register.

"Oh! You get a twenty per cent discount for signing the register." I wondered if that would lighten her mood because her face stayed completely composed the whole time as she watched me run around the shop. It didn't.

"Very well." She exhaled, clearly bored. I handed her a pen and opened the register book for her. She signed it, payed for her items and left with out another word. As soon as she was out the door I let out a huge sigh and fell back on too my stool.

Curious, I decided to check out her name. I pulled over the register book and my blood went cold as I saw the name.

Written in an extraordinary script was the name 'Elizabeth Turner'. I stared at it for a moment, it couldn't be, it had to be a coincidence, but the little nagging voice in my head screamed that nothing coincidental ever happens to a Halliwell.

I ran out the door the of the shop and in the evening light I looked down the street in search of the woman, but their was no trace of her. I couldn't actually comprehend that I may have just met my Grandmother.

After what happened I closed up immediately and drove straight home. The first thing I did when I got in was rummaged through my supplies to find my crystals. I ran around my house and threw them in a protective circle then I went inside and locked the doors. I knew I was being way too paranoid but I felt it was necessary.

About an hour later I decided to call home, but I didn't dare call my mother to ask her about it, I knew she would freak. So I called my Aunt Paige instead.

I went into my living room and feeling stupid as usual I called out Paige's name, nothing happened. A few seconds later I called her again. Still nothing. This time I shouted and finally blue and white orbs lit up my dimly lit sitting room. Paige appeared out of the orbs and sprang a very tight hug on me.

"P.J! How are you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine Aunt Paige, could you let go, I can't breathe." I gasped.

"Oops sorry."

After we got the small talk out of the way Paige got right down to business.

"So why did you call me all of a sudden, you sounded a bit panicked." She asked taking a seat on the couch.

I let a out a groan and fell into the couch beside her.

"What happened?" She pushed.

"Okay, but you can't go nuts or tell my mom."

"Wow, that bad, come on spit it out."

"Does my Dad have any living relatives?" I asked.

"Don't you think that's a question for Cup?" She answered.

"No, not Cup, I mean..."

"Ohh..." She got the gist of what I was saying.

"I don't actually know honey, I wasn't your father's biggest fan, I didn't know lots about him."

"Oh, I see." I said hugging a cushion and resting my chin on it.

"Why all of a sudden interest in Cole's relatives?" She questioned sitting up. I was quiet for a moment.

"Well, it's just... This really creepy woman came into my shop today, I mean she gave chills down my spine the way she looked at me." I explained.

"Sooo, you think she has something to do with your father."

"I didn't until she signed my register." I got up and grabbed the register from the kitchen. I opened the book and showed it to Paige."

Paige looked at it for a moment. She looked sort of confused.

"Elizabeth Turner ring any bells Paige?" I asked her. She shook her head

"That's my father's demon mother's name, my grandmother."

"It has to be a coincidence." She argued.

"Oh don't give me that Paige you know nothing happens to us by accident."

We sat in silence for a moment I could tell she was in deep thought.

"Listen sweetheart I've got to go, the twins have a recital tonight but I'll check out the Book of Shadows for you and see what I can find, save you having to explain all this to Piper."

"You think she'll freak?"

"If I know Piper and I do, she will completely over react. In the meantime lay low, don't go looking for trouble and keep the crystals around your house."

She got up from the couch then and gave me a goodbye hug.

"See you soon P.J."

"Bye Aunt Paige." And then she orbed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again, man I hope I'm not spoiling you with two chapters in one week. I just kidding. As the days are getting shorter I'm using FF as a way of relaxing after home and studying. You better love me because I decided to this instead of portfolio work. But I felt since I did some on a Monday night I deserved tonight off. I hope you like this chapter, I really do. I'm not good at writing suspense scenes so I would like your opinion. Now when I say I'm not good with suspense I mean I'm horrible. As you can probably tell I'm more of a dreamer than an actual writer so yeah. Enjoy this chapter it's short but I think it makes them easier to read, nothing kills me more than a long chapter that goes no where.

Ps. What did you think of the True Blood S4 finale!

Do you think Tara is dead?

Who do you think dug up Russel

Who do you think turned Steve, and it is connected to Russel's escape?

Who do think Russel will go after first, Eric and Bill or Sookie?

Do you see Alcide and Sookie hooking up.

Oh god waiting really does suck after I post this chapter I'm gonna go look when the next Charliane Harris book is out.

Ninnny

xox

Okay, so let it be known I tried as hard as I could to abide by Paige's advice. I mean, I really tried. I closed up shop early, cast about six protection spells and made explosive potions similar to Piper's power. I had fourteen viles ready to use in-case of an emergency and I was practicing my energy ball throwing. I don't know everything about why powers start working or stop, but I do know ever since that night with the vampire energy balls are a lot easier to conjure.

Unfortunately by Saturday night of that week none of it mattered, I was bored. Very bored. I mean I was so bored that day I finished all my unpacking. By ten pm that night I was sitting on my couch watching seriously bad T.V, I wish I could say that the boredom was putting me to sleep but it had the opposite effect on me. Whenever I get bored I get a burst of energy to do something crazy.

Of course, I was terrified that my estranged Grandmother would show up again, if it even was her. But mostly, the only thing that bothered me was if it had been her, what did she want? If she had wanted to kill me she would have, my guard was down, I thought she was just another customer and not to mention she would be a powerful upper level demon, it would take a lot to vanquish her and I was not prepared.

The more I thought about it the more it bothered me. So I decided, then and there to put it at the back of my mind and that it was time for some action. I hopped up from the couch and ran up stairs and changed my clothes. I threw my pyjamas on the floor and put on a dark pair of blue jeans, a black string T and a brown leather jacket and boots. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and ran down the stairs and pulled out my map of Louisiana and scryed for evil. It stopped on a back road that was used to get to Shreveport, I had my destination.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and threw a few of the potions in my bag and concentrated on my destination. I closed my eyes and I thought of how it might look, how it might smell and the road over and over in my head. I felt the lightness in my body as I began to shimmer. When I opened my eyes again I was in the middle of a dirt road. Their was forest and foliage all around me so the only way to go was down the road. I was glad I wore boots because it was quite muddy. It was dark out but the full moon lit my way.

After about ten minutes of walking down the road, I heard rustling in the bushes. My heart skipped a few beats and I turned around to see a dark figure in the middle of the road. I grabbed one of the potions out of my bag but before I could even look up again I was thrown to the ground. There was something on top of me. I let a huge wail of pain from the rocks I had landed on. My heart was pounding in my chest, I couldn't move. I struggled as hard as I could but my attacker was quickly subduing me. I kept wriggling and struggling under my attacker until I got both my hands free. As I tried to use them to push him off I felt an electric pulse in them. A blue light of electricity emanated from my hands and a shield formed around me. My attacker was thrown across the road, and didn't move.

I got up as fast as I could and stared at the lump, I nearly vomited when I saw a branch from a log he had landed on protruding from the man's abdomen. He didn't move, nor did he evaporate like demons usually did. I tip toed very carefully closer and closer to the figure and stared down at him. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. Very slowly I reached my hand out for his hood and in one swift move I pulled it of his head.

I threw my hand across my mouth to stop the squeal terror that was trying to escape from my throat. It was the vampire, Eric Northman. I starred at him frozen in fear, I was so scared that if I moved he would wake up and kill me in seconds. The longer I stood there the more I wondered did vampires pass out? I then realised the force field must have stunned him and that this was my chance to do something I had refused to do in this man's presence more than once. I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I ran down the road that never seemed to end until my legs ached and my chest felt like it was going to explode. In my mind I could picture him chasing after me, ready to pounce on me again but this time he would finish me.

Eventually I couldn't run anymore and I fell to my knees and tried as hard as I could to get my breathing back to normal. Sometime later I was able to stand again, my legs felt wobbly and my throat burned. I got up and walked slowly down the path. My back ached and my shoulders were stiff.

I started thinking about how I conjured the force field, I didn't remember ever being able to do that. I remember when Wyatt was younger he was able to do conjure a force field. Surely if he could do it I was able to do it as a child. My Aunt Piper had told me when my mom was pregnant with me that she was practically invincible. I made a note to myself as I walked to call my mom and ask her was I able to create force fields as a child. If I could create force fields when I was younger why am I only able to do it again now.

Suddenly I heard the splash of foot steps in the mud from behind me, I turned on me heel expecting to see the vampire. He wasn't there. Instead a creature with a human body and bull's head stood about twenty metres from me. It began to charge at me. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It was like a monster out of a children's book, and I could smell the stench of decay from where I was standing.

This time I wasn't caught of guard by my attacker and I threw an energy ball at it. The energy ball exploded on the creatures shoulder. It flinched from the pain and looked at me for a second before charging at me again. I threw another energy ball and it hit the creatures stomach. Even though I really didn't want to, I had no choice but to run again. The energy balls did nothing. But I couldn't run that fast and each step I took tears escaped my eyes from the pain in my chest. I could barely breath and my running became slower. I was going to die I knew it.

When the creature slashed me with its talons I accepted the pain as it travelled from my shoulder blades to the left side of my back. It sliced through my skin like it was butter. I fell to the ground writhing in pain. I could feel the creature stare down at me, probably satisfied with its hunt. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to get up and run but I couldn't feel my legs. All I could do was lay there and sob from the pain.

At that moment I thought it was the end. I could feel myself fall into a deep darkness of numbness. Until I could feel the creatures presence gone. Something must have spooked it away. Relieved by its absence I managed to gasp out two words before slipping out of all awareness.

"Paige... Help..."


	8. Chapter 8

Look at this three chapters in a week! Granted they are short but meh, that just means you get more chapters than having to wait for very long and tedious chapter. Yay small chapters :D

So we have a visit from Paige in this chapter, again and it's through her point of view because I could do the whole confusing waking up not knowing what was going on and go through a long explanation but I feel that that would eat away at my ideas for the coming chapters :) So enjoy this chapter, it wasn't easy and I probably suck writing through Paige but it won't be a regular thing, unless you like switched point of views, in which case let me know. Constructive criticism always welcome. Anyway enjoy, R&R

Nin

*From Paige's POV*

I orbed in a fast as I could when I heard PJ's call. It was so weak that I knew something was wrong. I found myself in the middle of no where on a dirt road watching a tall stranger carry my niece away in his arms. I saw splatters of blood on the ground and a tremor of fear caught my breath for a moment.

"Rock!" The rock orbed from the side of the road and hit the stranger in the back of the head. His head bent down with the force of the blow and blood spilled out of the wound but he didn't fall to the ground.

He turned around and I knew by the paleness of his skin he was a vampire. I hadn't seen a vampire since I almost became one and a shiver ran up my spine from the memory. I pushed my fear out of my mind and concentrated on my niece.

"Put her down now!" I said in harsh and threatening tone.

"She's been attacked, if I don't get her out of here she will die." His voice was serious but lacked any sound of worry.

"Put her down, if your worried about her dieing I can save her, just put her down and leave." He stared at me intensely until he set P.J on the ground but held the upper part of her body up with one arm.

"I can't put her on the ground, the wound is infected enough." He said, I had the feeling he was just trying to make things more difficult for me, but I believed him. I walked over and knelt by him warily but I decided he really did want to help P.J. He bent her over more showing me the long gashes in her back. I tried really hard to keep my dinner and down and reminded myself that I had seen worse.

"What did this?" I gasped.

"I do not know but she is not the first one to be attacked by it." He answered.

I put both my hands over her wounds and concentrated on how much I loved my niece. My hands glowed but something went wrong.

P.J didn't heal, the wound didn't close up, instead her body started spasming like she was having a fit.

"Oh my god!" I screeched as I snapped my hands back and the vampire pulled her back up into his arms. She convulsed in his arms but he was able to keep his grip on her. He began to turn away.

"I know a practitioner that can help her." He stated. "She can save her if we get her back to Fangtasia in time."

"Fangtasia?" I questioned. What the hell was a fangtasia.

"My bar, that's where help is, if we don't hurry up, she will die."

"Come here." I said holding out my hand. He looked at me funny.

"I can get us there faster." I informed him getting impatient. He reluctantly took my hand, I place my other hand on P.J and I orbed us out of there and to the vampire's bar.

We were outside a gothy looking bar with Fangtasia written in pink curvy script above the door. I reminded myself to laugh at it later. We both hurried into the club. The first thing I noticed when we got inside other than the bad decor and cheesy setting was a women lying across square seats unconscious.

"Pam." The vampire said simply and a scary looking blond woman came out of the back room with a little person dressed in scrubs. I stared down at her, this was his 'practitioner'? Whenever I've seen dwarfs or elves, they're usually dressed more flamboyantly, I've never seen one in scrubs before and I had met a lot them, including leprechauns.

"I don't make this many house calls in one night Northman." She grumbled as the female vampire, Pam, pulled more of the stools into a row and 'Northman' placed P.J lying on her stomach on them.

"Can you help her?" I asked the small women kneeling down by P.J.

"Lets hope so." She replied dryly.

"Jesus, what do people think this is a hospital?" Pam moaned.

"Pam you and Chow go look for what did this." Northman ordered sternly.

"Didn't you find it?" She complained.

"I was... distracted..." He mused. While those two conversed, the miniature doctor ripped P.J jacket and top off and started poking and proding her wounds. As she did so P.J came to.

"Paige." Her voice was horse from pain.

"I'm here sweety." I said gently holding her hand. She looked at me for a moment with her big blue eyes. I remembered she gave the same teary eyed look the first time she fell off of her bike when she was seven. The doctor poured some ointment on her back, steam rose up from her wounds and she began wailing. I tried to keep but she was always strong.

"What is that?" I demanded.

"Medicine." She answered simply. "Hold her still."

"I'm trying."

The vampire Northman then came down beside me and held P.J to the make shift table. I tried to ignore P.J's screams but they were horrible. It made me want to get sick to see her in such agony.

Finally P.J calmed down and the doctor was finished removing the infection from the gashes.

"You can give her blood now the poison is gone now." The Doctor started gathering her things. I realised that the vampire was ready to bite his wrist when I stopped him.

"That won't be necessary." I gave him a stern look and he got up and showed the Doctor, Dr. Ludwig I believe out of the bar.

"Paige, I'm so sorry." P.J whimpered.

"Shh, its alright honey, know one is mad, just relax, I'll make the pain go away." Again I placed my hands over P.J's back and my hands glowed and I was so thankful to see her wounds heal. It took slightly longer than it usually would but she healed none the less.

I caught the vampire Northman staring at what I was doing. I started wondering why he was helping witches. Vampire don't get along very well with other supernatural being let alone witches. I wondered if he was interested in P.J. He couldn't possibly know about her, or her heritage, unless she blabbed. But I presumed P.J was smarter than that. Then again, she was Halliwell, when put in the position she would scream anything just win a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know it has been a long time but things are so chaotic and blah blah I know you guys really don't care lol. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. We finally get more into season 2, you happy? If any of you have any suggestions of what you would like to see happen next, please, feel free to let me know :) I do listen to my reviews :)

Ninnny xoxox

P.s Passionate primal sex with Eric does not count. :D

The pain was excruciating. I just wanted to die for the peace. I had no idea where I was, I had no idea how I got where I was but I knew my Aunt Paige was there. And yet through all the pain, all I could care about was, 'she's gonna go insane!' After someone was done probing and frying my back I felt a warm glow emanate from my wounds. The warmth was comforting and it travelled around my whole body. Bit by bit I became more aware of my surroundings. I was also aware that I had no top on. I opened my eyes again squinting in the dim light. The first thing I saw was Paige.

"Ehhmm. What happened to my top?" Out of all the things I could have said that was what concerned me the most. Paige handed me a red T-shirt and conspicuously I put it on. I sat up on the red leather square seats I was laying on and looked at my surroundings. I completely died inside of embarrassment when I realised where I was.

I was in fucking Fangtasia! I just wanted to curl up and die all over again.

"Paige, why are we here?" I asked her, why in hell would she bring me here. I had just been attacked by the owner who was sitting not too far from me on the edge of a booth. I glared at him

"You." Was all I could say, he looked rather amused by my chagrin.

"That's not a very friendly greeting to someone who just saved your life." Eric said getting up from his seat.

"Excuse me! You tried to kill me tonight!" I screeched. Paige looked horrified by my words and looked from me to him and then sat beside me.

"I didn't try to kill you, I mistook you for something else." He was very composed, he didn't even apologize.

"Mistook me for what?" I barked bemused.

"I mistook you for what really tried to kill you." That had thrown me off my anger. As soon as he said it an imaged of the beast flashed through my mind and I jumped slightly.

"What was it?" I asked meekly, my voice horse from shouting and screaming, my rage had cooled and all that was left was this feeling of vulnerability, I was glad Paige was with me.

"That I can not answer." He went over to bar and got a glass of water and handed it to me. I looked at Paige and I reluctantly took it. It was then I noticed the woman passed out on the same kind of seats across the room. She had blond hair and was quite petite but that was all I could see of her. She was wearing a bigger red T-shirt than mine. Eric followed my gaze.

"She was also attacked by the same creature, she barely survived." He spoke.

"Will she be okay?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"She'll live." He replied simply. There was a silence for a moment while I drank the water and then decided it was time to go.

"Well, thank you Mr. Northman for your hospitality but we'd better be going now." I stated getting up, swaying slight only to caught by Paige.

"Take it easy P.J, you just had your back torn up." Paige lectured.

"I'm fine, honestly." I reassured her and stepped away.

"Your welcome Ms, Halliwell, I am glad you lived, I will see you soon." He grinned at me, he had an ulterior motive and that made me very worried.

Paige orbed me back to my house not before asking me did I want to stay the night at hers.

"Paige, really, I'm okay, I'm a big girl now, I can stay home alone, don't worry." She tried to convince me a few more times but I told her to go home and take care of my little cousins. Eventually she left and I went inside and collapsed on my bed. As I was starting to fall asleep the image of the bull creature came into my head once again and a shiver ran down my spine. Even though my back was completely healed, I could still feel it. The beast digging its claws in my back. I knew that that was not the last time I was going to see it. I knew I had to find it, even though I really didn't want to, it was my obligation as the twice-blessed child of the Charmed ones to vanquish it. As I accepted my fate I turned over in my bed and drifted off asleep.

The first thing I did the next morning or rather the next evening when I got up was get straight into a shower. It felt so good to have the events of last night wash away down the drain. One thing I couldn't get off my mind though was, why did Eric save my life? I didn't know him that well, in fact I had threatened him enough for him to be allowed to hate me. Did he really mistake me for someone else out in the woods? Did I even want to know?

But one thing I definitely knew was that I owed him now. It killed me to admit it but I did. Who knows what he was going to have me do.

All these thoughts swarmed around my head along with how hot he was and I ended up cutting my shower short. I did my make up after I dried my hair to it's fluffy waviness and I decided to go dark on the eyes to cover up my tiredness. I was expecting company tonight.

At about eight thirty I was sprawled out on my couch when there was a knock at me door. I let out a loud groan. Time to face the music. I got up and unwillingly answered the door. It was Eric, of course... He stood outside on my little porch like a giant.

"Good evening Ms. Halliwell." He spoke. I hated how much I was attracted to him. His very presence was seductive.

"Mr. Northman." I replied simply hiding my lustful feelings. Wow, it had been a long time.

"How are you feeling tonight?"

"Listen, can we skip the small talk and get down to business. You saved my life, meaning I am indebted to you, now what do you want." I just wanted to know what he was going to have me do then get it over with.

"Very well. May I come in?" He asked.

"No, I'd rather you didn't." I'm not stupid enough to invite a very old vampire into my house.

"Fine." He quipped sounding a little frustrated, "A friend of mine in the Dallas area, a sheriff has gone missing. Now while the circumstances of his disappearance are unclear, he must be found."

"So you want me to help you find him?"

"Yes."

"And after that my debt is paid?" This sounded too easy.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll help you." I smiled, I turned around to go back inside.

"Where are you going?" He looked confused.

"To find a map and crystal, give me a moment." I ran into my kitchen and found my scrying tools. I was so happy. This was all I needed to do. Find some vampire and then freedom. I almost skipped back to the door. I spread the first map out onto floor, it was a map of America.

"Do you have anything of his? A piece of him like hair or personal item, anything like that.?" I asked. I was little unnerved when he went and bit his wrist. He held it out to me.

"Are you and this vampire related?" I wasn't sure if he understood what I had meant.

"Yes." I reached up and dipped the crystal in the blood bubbling from the holes in his wrist. I swung the crystal around the map. Nothing. I tried each state. Nothing.

"How closely are you related." I wondered.

"Very close." He insisted. I groaned loudly. He ignored me. I pulled out a map of the world. I was a good twenty minutes scrying over every continent. Still nothing.

"God dammit."

"What is it?" He asked, his voice serious.

"Well the way I see it, there are two possibilities. Either he's dead..." Eric glared down at me and I was a little worried about my well-being if I kept going with that theory.

"Or either he doesn't want to be found or someone else doesn't want him to be found."

"How is that possible?" He asked, he really wanted to know all the information. I wondered if all vampires cared about each other this way or was it just that he and this vampire go way back. I decided I really didn't care.

"Well a witch or demon could easily cast a cloaking spell."

"You think a witch has him." He glared daggers at me as if I was the one who took the guy. Jeez, vampires, they think every witch knows every witch and is somehow involved with that witch's affairs.

"It's possible... I suppose if he was a very old vampire he could resist a tracking spell." I babbled. If a witch did had him, I felt sorry for her if Eric ever found her.

"He is over two thousand years old." He stated.

"Well then." I said standing up bringing my tools back inside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help to you, see ya around." I was trying to make an escape.

"Wait." I stopped still in my doorway, I really just wanted him to leave.

"When I said I wanted you to help me find him I didn't mean casting a spell and waving a crystal."

"You know in some way I knew that." I groaned pressing my head against the door frame.

"You're not the only person I have employed to assist me. There will be a car to collect you tomorrow morning."

Ah shit.


	10. Update!

Hey everybody, I know I haven't updated in soo long and I do apologise but life has been so busy blah blah you don't care you just want the fiction haha. Anyways, I've decided to re-write the story, mostly because the grammar and spelling was all over the place and I made a few mistakes that made it really awkward and it just made it harder to keep going. SO!, there isn't that much a of a difference in the re-uploaded version, but take a look if you like :) There will also be a new chapter added, I should be re-uploading either sometime today or in the morning. Thank you so much for reading this story and I'm really excited to keep going with this one. As for my other fics I'll be getting around to them eventually when I feel the inspiration. But, if you could do be a really big but tiny favour, I would love some input into what way you guys would like to see this story go, that would be so helpful.

Thank you,

Ninnny xxx


End file.
